


shenanigans

by mabufudyne



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: I promise, KANO HAS FRECKLES, M/M, anyway, its never stated but its there., shuuya kano has freckles!!!!!!!!!!, they switch outfitsss, theyre gay!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabufudyne/pseuds/mabufudyne
Summary: shuuya's kind of bored, so of course the only thing to do is to switch outfits!gift for the kagebros secret santa event !! merry christmas yall !!!
Relationships: Kano Shuuya/Kisaragi Shintaro
Kudos: 26





	shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> a/n slash edit: I was reading back and realized I had unknowingly used the slur "sp*z" here. id like to really apologize, because I hadn't known it was a slur.   
> for anyone who had this word used against them, I am truly sorry.

Shintaro frowned. “This is such a stupid idea.” He stated, staring at Kano, who was extremely excited. Said blonde bounced in his spot, grinning.

“Come onn!! It’ll be sooo much fun, ‘Taro!” He was super excited, eyes shining. He just had to convince Shintaro to actually do it! It would be fun for the both of them, probably. Maybe not. Shintaro might just think it was a stupid, boring thing, but Kano really really wanted to. Shintaro stayed quiet, looking away but glancing back to Shuuya every few seconds to see his puppy dog face. He seemed to be slowly cracking.

Shintaro covered his face and groaned. There was a pause. “Fine. We can do it.” Shuuya jumped up in happiness, yelling out a loud ‘Yay!’ He was grinning ear to ear, face showing his emotions clearly. Shintaro couldn’t help but give a small smile in return. It was nice to see his boyfriend so happy, so he’d put up with his stupid shenanigans.

The blonde hopped over to the other’s closet, throwing it open and grabbing two changes of clothes. Shuuya had stayed over at the Kisaragi residence so often that he kept a few changes of clothes there, and of course Shintaro had his clothes there. He shoved a pair of clothes in Shin’s arms and literally skipped out of the room.

Kano being happy was nice. Shintaro loved seeing him happy, it was something that shined light in his grey world. He always got happy over weird things--it was unpredictable when the blonde would get excited about. Be it seeing a certain movie he’d been waiting for or something simple like making chocolate. Shintaro thought it was endearing. 

Shuuya loved being spontaneous, and trying to do things that were ‘not normal’ or out of the blue. Such as, jumping up from being curled up next to Shintaro ( literally ) and pleading for them to switch outfits because it’d be cute. He tried his best to do weird things, just to light up Shintaro’s life. He knew how much routines bored him and seemed predictable. So Shuuya let himself loose. In meme words, he Went Crazy and Went Stupid. Because Shintaro being happy meant so, so much to Shuuya. So he’d try his best. He’d try and be the best boyfriend for Shintaro.

They’d changed. Shintaro was wearing a beige long sleeve shirt and a black and white sleeve shirt. Shuuya was wearing a black t-shirt and a red and white jersey. Outfit swap! Kano was rocking on his heels, catlike smile wide across his face. He looked happy. It made Shintaro happy. “You look great,” Shuuya said quietly. It was kind of weird, seeing Shin in his outfit. But it was nice, as well. It was cute--them switching options. Shintaro’s clothes were big on him and he shoved in his hands in the pockets and did a little twirl. It was weird, not having his long jacket. But it was nice. He was enjoying this.

Shintaro’s face went red, and he opened and closed his mouth to try and reply, but settled on not saying anything. But there was a small smile on his face. It was weird for Shintaro to be wearing Shuuya’s outfit. It honestly didn’t fit him, in more than one way. It was… just strange. But. Nice, in the same way.

Shuuya laughed into his hand,his cat-grin never falling from his face. “Anyway, want to lay back down? We have more show to watch!” He said and threw himself onto Shintaro’s bed, curling up back in his spot. Shintaro rolled his eyes, and laid back down, running a hand through the blonde’s hair and resumed the show once again.

“You’re so weird.”

“You love me!” Shuuya called out, and they both knew that he was right. But Shintaro didn’t say anything. He had a really hard time actually expressing his affection. But it was okay. Shuuya knew. He knew.


End file.
